Got some news
by DauntleesShadowhunter4
Summary: Clary got some news, but how will she tell it to Jace ? A fluffy Clace one-shot idea I had the other day.


_Hey guys, just a fluffy Clace ideia i had. Sorry about the spelling errors and stuff XD. I might write other fluffy one-shots. _

_I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. _

Clary opened the door, and Izzy was standing there, holding a plastic bag.

-Brought what you asked. Do you really think…?

-I`m not sure, but I think so. –Izzy hugged her.

-Ok, so let's find out. –She gave the bag to Clary and pushed her to the bathroom. –I`m waiting for you here.

Clary came out of the bathroom a minute later.

-Now we need to wait. –She said.

- Hate waiting. I`m curious.

-YOU'RE curious? –Clary almost shouted. -Seriously Izzy?

-Ok, ok, you`re nervous, I get that. –She showed her hands, in sing of redemption.

-Nervous? I`m panicking Isabelle! –Clary started pacing around the room.

-I don`t know why. It`s not like you guys are not married or anything.

-I know. I shouldn`t be so nervous about that. Is just… We never talked about that.

-You`re afraid he won`t like it? –Clary agreed. –Ok, that is stupid. We`re talking about Jace here. I thought you were like that because you think you're not ready.

-IT IS! ISABELLE, I`M FREAKING OUT HERE. I CAN`T EVEN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO ME TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY?

-Sweaty, what you`re doing there, this screaming and all, is not going to help you with anything. CONTROL YOURSELF WOMEN, PULL IT TOGETHER. – She shook Clary by her shoulders. –Feel calmer?

-Yeah. I`m ok, I guess.

-Good. Now, I`ll go in there and see the result. –She ran to the bathroom. –Clary, help me, I have no idea what the hell does this thing here means.

-Do you think I know any better? –Clary answered, sitting on the sofa, hiding her face in her hands.

-Never mind, I got it. There`s a paper in here and… Oh.

-Oh…? Izzy, what does "Oh" means?

-It means, -Izzy said, sitting by her side. –that I`m going to be an aunt! You`re going to be a mommy!

-I'm not feeling well. –Clary said, running to the bathroom, Izzy on her heels.

-Oh God. I shouldn't have shaken you so hard. Sorry about that. –Izzy said, while Clary was kneeling beside the toilet.

-Not your fault. I`m like that every day in the morning. I thought I was getting sick.

-Now we know the real reason. You have to talk to Jace about this.

-How? –Clary lifted her head, her red hair was a mess.

-Dear, that`s up to you. Where is he, by the way? Is he here?–She asked, looking around.

-Like I was going to do this while he is home. –Clary mumbled. –He is out with Alec.

-Well sweaty, you will have to find a way to tell him.

-BUT I DON`T KNOW HOW!

-Don`t shout. What about the famous "I`m pregnant" line? That one works pretty well, if you want my opinion.

-I`m scared. –She said, tearful.

-Oh baby, don`t cry. –Izzy said, hugging her. –It will be ok. He can't do much about that. He is the father, after all…. Right?

-IZZY!

-Sorry. Talk to him. I`m sure it will be ok. You`ll be a great mother. And I`ll be a perfect aunt, and I will spoil him or her. –She hugged Clary one last time. –Ok, now I have to go home. Simon is waiting for me. Call me. –She said, before closing the door of the apartment.

Clary threw herself on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. How was she supposed to tell Jace? Her hand were shaking, and she didn`t realize how tired she was. She fell asleep in a minute.

oOoOo

When Clary woke up, it was dark outside. She could see that because the curtains were open, but she clearly remembered closing it this morning. In the corner of the room, were thrown a pair of men's shoes. Jace.

She got up slowly. Her body hurt, like she had been run over by a truck, and she was still tired, despite the fact she had sleep the whole afternoon.

Jace was in the bedroom, looking for something over the dresser. His hair was messy and his was wearing no shirt. Oh boy, this was going to be hard.

-Hey. Didn`t see you coming.

-Hey Clary. –He said, turning to look at her. –I`v got here, and you were sleeping in the sofa. You looked so cute, I didn`t wanna wake you. –He said, putting his arms around her waist, and kissing her softly.

-I need to talk to you about something. –She said, her voice low. He gave her a look.

-What did I do? –He asked with a crocked smile.

-No, is not that, but it is important. How am I going to say that? –She said, starting to pace around the room.

-What about using words. It is a very good way of saying stuff. –He walked towards her, holding her by the shoulders. –Clary, calm down, you`re shaking.

-I`m pregnant. –She blurred out, like Izzy had said for her to do. His arms dropped at his sides, and he stared at her. –Jace?

-This is serious?

-No Jace, I`m joking. Of course is serious! – She said, almost screaming. He lopped his arms around her, spinning her on the air.

-That `s great. –He said, putting her down and kissing her. She felt the tears come to her. –Hey, why are you crying?

-Nothing… I was just afraid… It was nothing. –She said, sounding more like a whisper, and then she smiled. He looked so happy, she didn`t need to worry like she did.

- Clary, I love you, and I want to have a family with you. I love you Clary, I love you so much. –He said, his lips meeting her one more time.

-I love you too. –She said, tears running along her face. –Aren`t you scared?

-Scared? –He said, with a laugh. –I`m freaked out. But I`m happy. Are you happy?

-You have no idea. –She said smiling back at him.


End file.
